


A not so awkward encounter

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou thought Semi was his friend so he slapped his ass in greeting only to discover it wasn't Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so awkward encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> I wrote this for [Gin's](http://eicinic.tumblr.com) birthday!! Happy birthday hun!! I hope you enjoy your little birthday present ah.

Tendou was walking through the halls to the university cafeteria once he got out of class. He was almost there when he saw his friend Suga walking in front of him so he jogged forward to reach him before he got there.

“Yo Koushi!” Tendou said when he caught up. He slapped his friends ass in greeting. 

“Hey!” Suga shouted, aggravated. ‘Wait that didn’t sound like Suga.’ Tendou turned to the side and his eyes fell on a stranger. 

“Shit.” Tendou whispered. 

“I’m so fucking sorry I thought you were my friend.” Tendou said as he stopped walking to face the man properly. He got a better look at the man standing in front of him and flushed as he took in his appearance. His hair was similar to Suga’s only darker at the tips, as if it had been dyed then was allowed to grow out. He had dark blue gauges in his ears and was in a maroon hoodie with black jeans that hugged his ass and legs. His jaw structure was strong but not overpowering, and he had the most gorgeous striking eyes Tendou had ever seen. 

He snapped to attention however when he realized the man had said something. 

“Can you repeat that?” Tendou asked as the man sighed.

“I said it’s fine” He said as he extended his hand toward Tendou. “I’m Semi Eita.” Tendou grabbed his hand and shook it as he smiled.

“I’m Tendou Satori.” Tendou replied as he dropped Semi’s hand. “Also I have to ask what do you do to make your ass so firm? Like mine’s kinda jiggly even though I’m in shape and it won’t go away what the hell do you do?” Semi gave Tendou a reproachful look and appeared to be mildly uncomfortable but shook his head and answered. 

“I play volleyball and run regularly. If you aren’t an athlete your legs and ass are almost always going to be jiggly.” Semi said. ”Are you in any sports?” Semi asked as he gave Tendou’s appearance a once over.

“I played volleyball in high school!” Tendou said excitedly. “I was a middle blocker but even back then I dealt with this, it just wasn’t as bad.” 

“Well you’ll probably never get rid of it then.” Semi said as he shrugged. Tendou thought about it for a moment and then flushed as the fact he asked a stranger about his ass and his own so casually finally registered in his mind. Tendou laughed in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment and quickly came up with a change of topic.

“What position do you play in volleyball? Do you play for the university?” Tendou asked casually. Semi’s eyes seemed to light up and Tendou’s interest in him increased.

“I’m a setter,” Semi answered. “and I play for a community team. I wasn’t good enough to play collegiate but I didn’t want to quit so I searched for a local team when I enrolled here.”

“Do you guys accept more people on the team?” Tendou asked excitedly. “It’d be really fun to get back into the sport!” Tendou smiled as Semi’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yeah we’re always accepting more people on the team. Do you want to talk about it over lunch?” Semi asked as he gestured to the cafeteria.

“Yeah!” Tendou responded. Semi started walking towards the cafeteria and Tendou hummed happily as he followed him.

“What year are you in?” Tendou asked as he walked besides Semi.

“I’m a second year.” Semi said as he glanced at Tendou with a raised brow.

“Ahh me too! How have we not met before now?” Tendou asked. “What’s your major?” 

“I’m in pre-law.” Semi responded. Tendou glanced over at him. He was actually impressed he hadn’t spoken to many pre-law students so far. 

“Well that explains why we haven’t met.” Tendou said lightly. “I’m majoring in nursing.” Semi gave him an approving glance before looking forward just as they reached the cafeteria doors.

“Most of the people I’ve met studying to go into nursing are girls so that’s kinda surprising.” Semi said.

“That’s awful medieval of you Eita.” Tendou teased, “Hmm are there any other prejudices hidden in you I should know about?”

“Considering I’m about as straight as a circle you really won’t need to worry about any prejudices from me.” Semi said easily. Tendou’s eyes lit up as he turned his face and smiled at Semi. 

‘I actually have a chance with this one.’ Tendou thought happily.

“Ahhh well same for me.” Tendou said. Semi stared at Tendou, clearly perplexed, but after seeming to find what he wanted in Tendou’s expression he smiled easily and seemed to relax more than he had earlier.

They both got in line for food and picked out what they wanted before going into the line to pay. They picked out a table and sat across from each other. 

“So how would I join the community team that you’re on?” Tendou asked as he picked up his spoon to eat his curry.

“You only need to go to one of the practices with me and we can talk to the couch. He’ll most likely let you join because his only requirement is that you’re out of high school and we don’t have a maximum number of people allowed to join.” Semi said before taking a bite of his ramen.

“When’s the next practice?” Tendou asked.

“Tomorrow.” Semi responded quickly. “You want to go that soon?” 

“Yeah, I really miss playing volleyball. It was my favorite activity in high school but I got injured my third year so it prevented me from being able to pursue it professionally.” Tendou said with a hint of nostalgia. “Something light like a community team would be okay though.” Tendou said. He tried to school his face into a neutral expression to keep the sadness he felt whenever he talked about it from his expression.

“Well I can just tell you where practice is and we can meet there outside.” Semi suggested. Tendou hummed in thought before an idea popped in his head.

“Why don’t we meet for coffee before and then head over there?” Tendou asked brightly. Semi smiled at the idea and nodded. 

“Sure we can meet at the Tea House at five a few blocks away from here; do you know where that is?” Semi asked.

“Yeah I do. Well it’s a date then.” Tendou said with a smile. Semi flushed but he returned his smile and confirmed it. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and once Tendou finished he stacked his utensils and napkins it on his tray to dump in the garbage. 

“I have to head to my next class so I’ll see you tomorrow!” Tendou said as he stood up and smiled at Semi.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Satori.” Semi said as he walked away. Tendou dumped his garbage and placed the tray on the holder. He waved at Semi while he walked out of the cafeteria humming, excited for his date with Semi and the prospect of finally playing volleyball again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this tbh. It depends on the feedback in all honesty, like if no one's interested there won't be a point in writing more but if people think I should continue this I will.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry if they seem too ooc. I couldn't find someone to beta and there's not a lot to go off for Tendou's and Semi's characters ahhh.)
> 
> If you ever want to talk about tensemi please come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://kireikai.tumblr.com) This rare pair is my fav ahh.


End file.
